Incremental Improvement
by Scribble Novice
Summary: Izuku has a convoluted Quirk that allows him to infuse things with energy, giving them minor but Quirk-like abilities. From a notebook with infinite pages to the world's comfiest bra, what weird things will Izuku be able to create that will propel him to the top of the Hero Hierarchy. rated M for later not yet posted Lemons and lewdness. Pairing decided.


Hey peeps, I've had this idea for an interesting Izuku that I haven't seen implemented yet and I wanted to see what you guys think. Here's hoping I can express it as well as it seems in my head.

INCREMENTAL IMPROVEMENT

* * *

"Hero section, new page." In a firm tone Izuku speaks, watching as the notebook in his hand opens on its own to a blank page of paper. As the page settles a small flash of light shows a pencil appearing in the young man's hand, and the young man quickly begins taking notes on the heroes present. Kamui Woods already has his own set of notes and he'll be reviewing and comparing those later, but for now he needs to take notes on this new blonde heroine, MT. Lady. She'd literally just debuted and the information and notes he can get down now will help a lot towards learning more about what kind of hero she'll be in the future.

"So she has a Gigantification Quirk which will help her a lot with taking down larger villains but if she can't adjust the actual height she gets to then she'll have a hard time helping with mundane criminals. She looks to have gotten about 20 meters tall which would mean she has to be careful walking around so as not to step on anyone, and she probably can't fit in one way roads." He mutters to himself, watching the kanji sort and neaten themselves out as he writes, giving him perfectly neat and tidy notes.

"Nice to make your ass-cquaintance" the giant woman says as she sticks her ass out with a wink.

'_Very lewd.'_ Izuku adds to the notes before also adding a note that she definitely can't get inside one way roads after having gotten a real idea of her… size. Closing the notebook Izuku takes out his phone and checks the time, suddenly noticing he only has about 3 minutes to make it to school. "shit." He whispers before suddenly turning around and taking off in a dead sprint.

"TEN STEPS!" he shouts, suddenly taking moving much farther with each step he takes as he bolts down the road at breakneck speeds, outpacing cars that are driving along, though there's no wind seeming to follow him.

* * *

Rushing into homeroom mere seconds before the late bell would ring, Izuku puts his hands on his knees as he takes in deep gulps of air. He takes a moment to relax as he casually walks over to his seat, having already turned off the Ten Steps effect, and happily notes that the homeroom teacher isn't there yet. Plopping down into his seat, Izuku lets out a deep huff, before a hand is suddenly gripping his shoulder.

"What did you do this time Deku?" The rough voice of Katsuki Bakugo asks as he looks down at the green haired young man, though there's no bite or real anger to his tone, more exasperation than anything else. Izuku actually smiles up at Katsuki, giving him a beaming grin as he reaches shoulder deep into his backpack and pulls out his notebook.

"Hey Kaachan, there was a villain earlier, with a Gigantification Quirk and the crowds made it tough getting here. I was gonna just walk passed them, since it was just Kamui Woods fighting, and I already have notes on him, until I noticed a new hero. A woman with blonde haired named Mt. Lady. I'll draw the picture after class and show you the notes. Cool?" Izuku replies, opening his notebook and mumbling "School notes, new page." Immediately after he does the notebook flips through a bunch of pages before finally landing on a new one.

Katsuki watches this happen and frowns "Hurry it up next time dumbass. You can't get into U.A with a bad school record, and it only looks better if it's perfect. So next time just take your notes from the news coverage later or something. Got that?" he grumbles, gripping Izuku's shoulder harder to stress the point though the green haired boy doesn't even seem to notice.

Before Izuku can respond the teacher suddenly comes into the room looking harried. He's not particularly unkempt but he does look like he rushed to class and is out of breath. Izuku can even hear him mumble something about needing to exercise more. "Sorry about my tardiness class. There was a villain attack and since he had a Gigantification Quirk they closed off several of the roads that lead here." taking a moment to breathe and straighten his clothes a bit, the teacher sets a stack of papers on his desk. Taking a few seconds to look himself and all his things over the teacher then coughs and turns back to the class.

"I'll admit that I didn't have much planned for today anyway. We're mostly going to be going over what high schools you plan to go to." At this the class erupts in cheers, though the teacher seemed prepared for this as he paused right there in his speech. Quickly the class devolved in a cacophony of Quirks going off around the rooms, all the children having only one real thing on their mind. '_I'm gonna be a Hero!'_

"Yes, yes you all have wonderful Quirks but no using them in public, alright?" at his statement the cacophony died down and all the students gave him their attention. "Thank you. And yes I'm sure many of you would make terrific Heroes but is that really your only plan for the future?" he asks, and getting a few confused looks from his students while others look at him more… moronically. Though he does note that Katsuki Bakugo looks more entertained than anything.

"Let me explain with an example. Miyake Noboru you want to be a Hero correct?" at the child's nod he continues. "With your Quirk you can cling to any surface. How would you use this in Hero work?" the sensei asks, looking at the student in question.

Noboru, a skinny young man with short maroon hair and a plain look, is quick to answer the question with an excited "I'll cling to walls and drop on villains." To which the class begins to whisper around him, talking about how they'd handle things.

Though they're quickly interrupted by the teacher's response. "How?" he asks, in a curious tone. The chatter stop and Noboru seems confused. "What do you mean how? With my Quirk of course." He says with a triumphant grin.

"Right… but how? How are you going to get above the Villain? What if they're not near a building or anything for you to cling to? Are you strong enough to hold your body up as you cling to w a wall? How long do you have to cling to a wall before the villain shows up? How quickly can you move as you cling to a wall?" the teacher asks question after question as he breaks down the logistics of being a hero, the reality of being a hero.

"Uhhh." Noboru responds, not having thought of the how he would be a hero so much as what it would be like. The fame, the glory, the adventure of being a hero.

"Don't get me wrong. I'll support any of you on your journey to be Heroes but you have to think about things other than being a Hero. Like what you'll do if you get hurt and can't use your Quirk for Hero work anymore." He takes a moment to look over the now serious and nervous class as they have their naïve view of the Hero world chipped at.

Letting out a breath, the Teacher is suddenly right in front of Noboru, in the midst of the desks and students, before many of them could even realize he'd moved. After they let out their startled noises he speaks again.

"As many of you know I was once a hero. Slipstream, the Jet speed Hero. I could run from one end of a city to the other in seconds and was almost always the first to respond. The only ones who can match my speed now are All Might and Ingenium. But then I got hurt. A bullet, right through my kneecap at the prime age of 27. Now my leg can't handle me using my Quirk for more than a second or two at a time. And I had nothing to show for it. I'd rose to the number 11 spot of Hero rankings, and then been cut down before I even knew it. Now I'm a teacher and it took me years of work and study to make it to this point, because all I'd been prepared to do was be a hero. I didn't think about the problems I'd face or the skills I'd need to live a more average life." He intones, looking dead at Noboru as he talks, a solemn atmosphere filling the room as the weight of his words settle on them.

"My point is, try and be a hero. Try and be the best hero, do your absolute best and throw your all into it, but don't make it your whole life. Have plans, develop skills that aren't about being a hero, live your lives for something better than the fame and glory that comes with being a protector. Think about the consequences…. Don't do like I did." He says before turning around grabbing the papers off his desk and passing them out to all the kids.

"Think about your hobbies, dreams, aspirations, talents, and desires as you fill out these forms. These are your applications for high schools and the schools you go to can make a major change on your future. Use everything that you are and everything that you want to be as a deciding factor for how to plan things. If you need help thinking of a school that fits what you want come talk to me at my desk. Once you're done you have the rest of the period free." The teacher finished passing out the forms as he finishes his final words, before turning back around and walking back to his desk, a noticeable limp in his walk.

* * *

With the solemn mood that the teacher had presented many of the students took their selection much more seriously. A few even walked up to the teacher's desk and had hushed conversations about what schools would be right for them.

Katsuki even took a moment to think about things, tapping the eraser of his pencil against his chin as he thought on anything else he'd rather do, just in case he got hurt in the line of hero work. Nothing really came to mind and he'd already written down U.A so there really wasn't anything else for him to do, besides turn the paper in. so he stood up and did that instead.

Izuku was having a both easier and harder time than nearly anyone else in his class because of his Quirk's sheer versatility. The ten charges he gets everyday increase his physical capabilities by about 10% as long as he doesn't spend those charges. Even now he has 412 charges saved up but that's from upgrading the fridge yesterday. And adding his Upgrading ability into the mix is really just giving him way too many options.

'_Being a hero is my dream, but sensei's right, I really should have something else I can fall back on if I get hurt, even if I could probably upgrade something to fix it.'_ Izuku thinks to himself as he taps his pencil against his head. After a moment of really thinking on it, and not getting any good answers, he sighs and looks through his notebook, hoping to find some inspiration.

Opening the cover of the plain notebook, he drags his finger along the index on the inside of the cover.

Hero Notes  
School Notes  
Quirk Notes  
Upgraded Items  
Synergy Notes

Izuku taps on the Kanji for Quirk Notes and quickly the pages of the notebook flip until the notebook opens up to the appropriate page. Izuku quickly skims through the notes he has on his own Quirk.

**Every day I get 10 charged that I can either stockpile, to give myself a 10% boost in all physical abilities, or I can push into a thing to improve or Upgrade that thing. These Upgrades give the items minor Quirk-like abilities that are based on the intended purpose of the item. See Upgraded Items for examples. **

**Everything in the world has a Rank that I can perceive by using my Identify ability on the item, E to A Rank with E being the worst and A being the best. **

**Ranks appear to be based on the value of the item, E being literal garbage and A rank being one of a kind things that are specially made. I've only ever seen the A rank when Koro-sensei brought in his old costume. **

**Ranks decide how many Charges an item can hold. E rank can hold literally one charge while A rank can hold 100, though I haven't actually gotten to try putting a hundred charges into an A rank item because Koro-sensei didn't want me to do anything to his old costume. **

**There's a small chance that the first charge put into an item can raise the Rank of the item, as evidenced by this notebook moving from C Rank to B Rank, as well as the old radio I tried charging. Where before it was E rank by not being usable and full of sand, it fixed itself and cleaned itself out when it rose to D rank, though it didn't work very well. **

**Rank values as understood. **

**E Rank: Literal garbage, will not work and has no value save for the materials it's made of. Only holds 1 charge**

**D Rank: Consumer items of low quality or worn out. Things like those bad pencils that smudge the paper when you erase something. Only holds 10 charges.**

**C Rank: Regular consumer items. This is actual the one I have the most experience with, and I absolutely love my upgraded bed. Holds 30 charges.**

**B Rank: Luxury Consumer items, like several of my more limited edition All Might action figures and posters. These are the more expensive, higher Quality items. Holds 50 charges. **

**A rank: One of a Kind, High Quality items. Until Koro-Sensei brought in his suit I'd never seen one of these items, but I'd kinda figured they existed. Holds 100 charges. **

Closing the notes and frowning Izuku takes a deep inhale before he comes to terms with what he knows.

'_Despite Koro-Sensei's words I think I'll be fine. I can Upgrade things as long as they're touching me, and that can make me great at just about anything I try to do should I get hurt while being a Hero.' _Izuku thinks to himself before nodding his head resolutely at his decision, and finally getting up to hand in his paper, his only choice on it being U.A High School.

* * *

"Hey Deku, I'm heading to the Arcade you wanna come?" Katsuki asks as he stands next to the boy, everyone filing out of the classroom after a long day of school, more than ready for the now weekend.

"Yeah sure. Let me just text my mom and tell her where I'll be." He says, pulling out his phone and sending off a quick text to his more. Mere seconds later he gets a reply.

[You: hey mom, I'm gonna go to the Arcade with Kaachan for a bit. Be back around dinner time.]

[Mom: Alright sweetie, have fun. We're having Katsudon tonight and your Upgrade to the stove is amazing sweetie, food gets done almost instantly. Thank you sweetie.]

[You: you're welcome mom. See you later. Love you.]

[Mom: love you too sweetie.]

Closing his phone, he smiles to Katsuki before they both head out of class, around the building, and about 3 blocks away to the local Arcade, right there next to the smoothie place and this one really good fast food joint. Basically it's the area where all the kids hang out after school, especially on a nice Friday like today.

"Oh man there's a lot of people here, the Arcade will probably be crowded. Wanna go somewhere else and train instead?" Izuku asks Katsuki, the other frowning at the large crowds of teenagers from both their school and two others that are nearby.

"Shit, yeah that's probably for the best. I was saving up tickets for that sound grenade toy they got in there too." Katsuki replies before whipping his phone out and texting his mother about the change in plans. "Any ideas on where else we can go?" Katsuki asks, looking over to Izuku as he types away at his phone, explaining things to his mother.

Taking a moment to think about it Izuku blows out air so his lips flap around. "Dagobah? Cleaning the place up might be good strength training. I think I saw I truck in the garbage last time I passed by." He mentions, looking to his friend for confirmation before he sends said change of locale to his mother.

"eeehhh. We need more than strength training to be good heroes and Gyms are too expensive, unless you can fix up some shit and sell it back, and even then that's unreliable. I also wanna try and use my Quirk more. Kinda hard to hide explosions when Heroes come running to those." Katsuki replies, before scowling down at his phone and texting his mother. He quickly gets a reply, and turns back to Izuku.

"My mom says it's cool if you come over, just try to keep it down. Dad had a hard day at work is takin a nap." Katsuki says, shoving his phone back in his pocket. Izuku just nods and texts his mom about his new choice of location, which she thanks him for keeping her informed.

* * *

"Hello Aunt Mitsuki, how are you today?" Izuku asks as he takes off his shoes, looking at his best friend's mother as she sits on the couch watching a show quietly.

"Oh hey there Bean Sprout, it's been pretty calm today. Masaru is in our room sleeping so try to keep it down alright?" The Milfy mother asks as she looks over at the two boys. They both nod before walking further into the house and into Katsuki's room. The mother smiles softly before going back to her show, an emotional scene capturing her attention.

With Izuku and Katsuki, in Katsuki's room, they have the boys setting on the floor, ready to play some video games on Katsuki's gaming console, a gaming console that Izuku has put quite a few charges in. in fact.

"oh yeah, let me identify the console, see how many more charges it can take." Izuku says before he lays his hand down on the item and feeling a pulling sensation coming from his hand. Pulling the sensation of pulling he suddenly has a screen pop up that only he can see. He's tested this.

**{X STATION INFINITY RANK – C**

**A gaming console released 2 years ago by the company MicroSony.**

**Charges 18/30**

**Abilities: Running Smooth: this item will always run as though the software is in perfect condition.}**

"Oh hey, I can fill it up. It'll get two new abilities. Want me to?" Izuku asks as he looks back to Katsuki, whose only reply is a deadpan stare and a hurry it up motion with his hand.

Chuckling to himself, Izuku counts out 12 individual charges from his stockpile and pushes them into the device. And that's it. There's no glorious golden light or angelic choir, it just works.

Checking the console again, Izuku reads the off the information to Katsuki as he goes across it.

**{X STATION INFINITY RANK – C**

**A gaming console released 2 years ago by the company MicroSony.**

**Charges 18/30**

**Abilities: **

**Running Smooth: This item will always run as though the software is in perfect condition.**

**Forever Reader: This item can always read the discs designed for it, no matter the damage or grime.**

**Self-repairman: This item will repair itself, never requiring cleaning or maintenance. }**

"Nice. Was hoping for something cooler but it's only C- Rank so it doesn't get any of the cool abilities. Your Notebook's Hardcover ability is amazing." Katsuki replies as he sits on the floor, passing Izuku that designated Player 2 controller, A.K.A the one that has the normal white casing instead of the cool black one with flame designs.

"Yeah but it's still pretty useful. Never have to worry about those annoying little scratches on the disks or anything. Plus that self-repair skill sounds helpful." Izuku replies as he goes through the selectable characters on the fighting game they're playing. Of course they're both barred from picking All Might so he goes with Miruko, the Rabbit hero. She's really cool as a Hero and the fastest moving character in the game.

"Yeah it sounds like it'll help with keeping the things clean and running smooth. Anyway I'm picking Endeavor so get prepared for some roasted rabbit Deku." Katsuki says, developing a vicious grin on his face as the match starts.

"Bring it Kaachan!" Izuku replies as he has Miruko kick Endeavor in the face both feet first right off the bat.

* * *

**And that's a wrap. **

**I've had this idea in my head for a bit and really wanted to present it. I like the idea of an Enchanter-like character who can make items that help them in their hero work. Something similar to Momo but with more unusual effects that you have to watch out for. **

**Some of you may be worried about the balance of Izuku's Quirk what with it making him stronger and giving him Equipment to work with as well, but to you I say, shut up. **

**Izuku has to decide between being powerful himself and having powerful equipment. He only gets 10 charges a day and he has a limit to how many he can stockpile. **

**And yes his Quirk is much more convoluted than just about anyone else's save for maybe Twice. But I like the system I made and I will die on the hill I stand on. Fite me.**


End file.
